bossosbastelbudefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Blog:ElBosso/Interview mit Shaun Escayg, Creative Director von „Uncharted: The Lost Legacy“
center|link= Vor kurzem hatten wir die Gelegenheit, auf einem Presse-Event zu Uncharted: The Lost Legacy das vierte Kapitel des Spiels anzuspielen. Vor Ort waren auch Shaun Escaygn, der Creative Director des Spiels, dem wir einige Fragen stellen konnten, in Begleitung von Arne Meyer, dem Communications Director bei Naughty Dog. The Lost Legacy ist eine Erweiterung zu Uncharted 4: A Thief's End, die allerdings komplett eigenständig funktioniert und am 23. August exklusiv für die PlayStation 4 erscheint. Hier findet ihr das Interview als Audiodatei im Englischen Original: ---- FANDOM: Beginnen wir das Interview doch am besten mit einer kleinen Eisbrecherfrage. Ich bin jemand, der zwar schon Drakes Schicksal, Among Thieves und Drake's Deception gespielt hat, für A Thief's End aber noch keine Zeit hatte. Daher bin ich zwar einigermaßen mit Chloe, aber noch nicht mit Nadine vertraut. Mit diesem Hintergrund: Versuche mich doch bitte in ungefähr 60 Sekunden, also mit einem „elevator pitch“, davon zu überzeugen, wie großartig Uncharted: The Lost Legacy wird. [[Datei:Shaun_Escayg.jpg|thumb|Shaun Escayg, Creative Director für The Lost Legacy bei Naughty Dog]]Shaun Escayg: In 60 Sekunden, alles klar. Also, Chloe Frazer, die Gaunerin, die Diebin mit dem ausgeprägten Selbsterhaltungstrieb, die vorher noch nie wirklich einen komplett eigenen Auftrag hatte, ist nun erstmals auf einer ganz eigenen Mission, um den Stoßzahn von Ganesha zu finden. Für Chloe ist der Stoßzahn von Ganesha von persönlicher Bedeutung und Wichtigkeit. Er ist ein Artefakt, dem bereits ihr Vater als Archäologe auf der Spur war und kürzlich sind neue Hinweise aufgetaucht, die auf den Verbleib des Stoßzahns hinweisen. Zu Chloes Pech befindet sich aber auch der Kriegstreiber Asav auf der Jagd nach diesem Schatz. Verzweifelt wegen dieser Konkurrenz, und um auf ihrer Suche weiter voranzukommen, heuert sie Nadine Ross als Unterstützung an. Nadine war zuvor Anführerin der paramilitärischen Organisation Shoreline, was in Uncharted 4 allerdings nicht besonders gut für sie endete. Sie verlor alles an die Drake Brüder (Nathan und Samuel) und befindet sich in einer ähnlich verzweifelten Situation wie Chloe. Nun müssen beide Charaktere, die zwar jeweils für sich über einen guten Selbsterhaltungstrieb verfügen, aber von ihrer Persönlichkeit her nicht unterschiedlicher sein könnten, sich zusammenraufen und zusammenarbeiten, um Ganeshas Stoßzahn bergen zu können. Das ist mein „elevator pitch“. FANDOM: Was würdest du sagen, macht The Lost Legacy einzigartig innerhalb der Uncharted-Reihe? Schaun Escayg: Zum Einen Chloe Frazer. Ihre Geschichte verändert den Grundton der Story, allein durch ihre ganz andere Persönlichkeit und Charakteristiken. Diese geben der Erzählung ein neues Gefühl. Zum Anderen befinden wir uns in den Westghats, Indien, dem ländlichen Indien, einem Ort, den wir vorher noch nie betreten haben und der durchzogen ist mit mythologischen Gestalten: Ganesha ist dabei, Shiva ist dabei, überhaupt der Hinduismus, die religiösen Mythen zur Zeit des Hoysala-Reiches. Die Hoysala waren eine antike Dynastie, die von mehreren Königen geführt worden ist, bis ein junger, fortschrittlicherer König entschied, die Hauptstadt des Reiches zu verlegen; gegen den Willen der Könige vor ihm. Doch die neue Hauptstadt blühte auf und in ihr wurde der Stoßzahn von Ganesha aufbewahrt, einer der größten Schätze des Reiches. Dadurch wurde die Stadt allerdings auch ein begehrtes Ziel für die persischen Eindringlinge zu dieser Zeit. Die Hoysala-Hauptstadt wurde erobert und der Stoßzahn verschwand. Niemand hörte seitdem wieder etwas von diesem Artefakt. Es gibt also diesen tollen Hintergrund Indiens, mit den Westghats, der Hinduismus-Mythologie, dem Hoysala-Reich und seiner Hochachtung dieser alten Religion. All das macht das Spiel einzigartig. Dazu kommen Chloes persönliche Verbindungen zu dieser Region, denn Chloe ist selber zur Hälfte Inderin. Die Beziehung zu ihrem Vater und dessen Verbindung zu diesen Orten, ermöglichen eine einzigartige, für sich selbst stehende Geschichte. FANDOM: Da sich Drake ja nun – wieder einmal – zur Ruhe gesetzt hat: Was macht Chloe und Nadine deiner Meinung nach zu solch interessanten Figuren, um ausgerechnet ihre Geschichte zu erzählen? Shaun Escayg: Für mich war Chloe von Anfang an interessant. Sie war stets die Fluchtfahrerin und du konntest dir nie wirklich sicher sein, auf wessen Seite sie eigentlich steht. Immer wenn sie verhandelt hat, hat sie entweder die eine Seite hinters Licht geführt, und dann doch wieder die andere Seite betrogen. Nadine Ross ist Chloe da ein bisschen ähnlich. Als sie (in Uncharted 4) zum äußersten getrieben wird und ihre Männer getötet wurden, wollte sie sich von Rafe und dessen Projekt abwenden. Wir haben also diese beiden Figuren mit einem ähnlichen Selbsterhaltungstrieb, und geben ihnen eine Mission, bei der sie alles zu verlieren haben. Chloe ist dabei nicht mehr der Sidekick, sondern trägt die Verantwortung für diesen Auftrag und muss sich der Herausforderung stellen, entweder den Stoßzahn in die Finger zu bekommen, oder komplett zu scheitern. Während Nadine kämpferisch und pragmatisch ist und sich eher „streng nach Vorschrift“ verhält, ist Chloe rätselhaft, diebisch, spitzbübisch und undurchschaubar. Das Spannende war also, diese beiden komplett verschiedenen Frauen in einer verzweifelten Situation zusammenzubringen. FANDOM: Als ehemaliger Student der alten Geschichte blutet mein Herz jedes Mal ein bisschen, wenn ich zusehen muss, wie antike Stätten, Ruinen und Gräber zerstört werden, vor allem in den Abenteuern von Drake. Da weder Chloe noch Nadine als besonders rücksichtsvoll gelten, wenn es um diese Dinge geht: Werde ich aufgrund des Grades an Zerstörung von alten Gemäuern wieder wimmernd vor dem Fernseher sitzen? Shaun Escayg: Gerade weil wir uns in den Westghats im tiefsten Indien befinden, und der Hinduismus eine Religion ist, die auch heute noch von über einer Milliarde Anhängern praktiziert wird, waren wir sehr darauf bedacht, mit viel Respekt an die Sache heranzugehen. Erstens: Wir wollten der Archäologie, den archäologischen Stätten, der Region, den Leuten, der Geschichte gegenüber akkurat bleiben. Zweitens: Wir wollten respektvoll mit den religiösen Grundpfeilern der Mythologie im Spiel umgehen. Explodieren Dinge? Ja! Geht Kram kaputt? Ja! Haben wir großartige Umgebungen? Ja! Aber die Sachen, die kaputt gehen, sind eher fiktional und basieren nur auf den realen Entsprechungen des Hoysala-Reiches. Und ganz offensichtlich gibt es keine riesigen archäologischen Ruinen dieses Ausmaßen. Im Spiel befinden sich also Fiktion und Fakten eher in Harmonie miteinander. Aber wir wollten so ehrlich und respektvoll wie möglich mit all dem umgehen, was wir im Spiel zeigen. Während es sich also einerseits alles gut ins Gameplay einfügt, wollten wir andererseits dennoch die Glaubwürdigkeit der historischen Fakten hinter dem Spiel bewahren. FANDOM: Warst du zu Recherchezwecken selbst in Indien? Shaun Escayg: Nein, obwohl ich sehr gerne hingereist wäre. Meine Großmutter war eine Hindu und kam aus Indien. Wenn sie ihren Glauben ausübte, erfuhr ich viel über diese Religion. Daher war es für mich auch so faszinierend, an diesem Projekt zu arbeiten. FANDOM: Vor The Lost Legacy hast du auch schon als Regisseur, 3D- und Animationskünstler und in The Last of Us als Director of Photography gearbeitet. Jetzt bist du das erste Mal Creative Director bei Naughty Dog. Wie unterscheidet sich diese Rolle deiner Meinung nach zu deinen vorherigen? Shaun Escayg: Ich würde sagen, es ist eine sehr herausfordernde Rolle. Ich muss aber auch erwähnen, dass das Team bei Naughty Dog mir diese Rolle sehr erleichtert hat. Es gibt dort so viele tolle Künstler, die dich die ganze Zeit umgeben und die dich immer wieder herausfordern. Die können sogar noch schlimmer als die Fans sein, wenn sie deine Geschichte Stück für Stück auseinandernehmen. Wenn die Dialoge schlecht sind, lassen sie es dich wissen. Wenn die Geschichte schlecht ist, lassen sie es dich wissen. Das ist aber auch das Schöne an so einem Team. Die schwierigste Präsentation, die ich jemals halten musste, war die vor meinen eigenen Teammitgliedern bei Naughty Dog. Das war das härteste und nervenaufreibendste überhaupt während des ganzen Entwicklungsprozesses. Vor diesen Typen zu sitzen und loszulegen: „Okay, ich hab 'ne Geschichte! Ihr werdet sie lieben!“ FANDOM: Und das war die Präsentation der Story von The Lost Legacy? Shaun Escayg: Genau! Und weißt du, das Anstrengende war, denen das zu vorzustellen, denn die wissen einfach alles über das Thema. Jeder bei Naughty Dog ist der beste bei dem was er tut, die sind so leidenschaftlich dabei. Die fordern dich ständig heraus. Aber das macht Naughty Dog auch so toll. FANDOM: Apropos Herausforderungen: Was war nach der ersten Präsentation die größte Herausforderung als Creative Director von The Lost Legacy? Shaun Escayg: Da gab es eine Reihe von Dingen, die sich uns offenbarten. Erstens: Nachdem wir uns auf die Story geeinigt hatten, mussten wir uns fragen: „Wie erzählen wir ein komplett eigenständiges Uncharted-Spiel, mit einem Zeitplan für ein wesentlich kleineres Spiel?“ (The Lost Legacy war zunächst nur als DLC für Uncharted 4 eingeplant.) Aber das Team hat diese Herausforderung angenommen und gemeistert. Zweitens: Wie können wir die Erzählung besser mit dem Gameplay verknüpfen und Neuerungen einführen? Wie können wir diese Informationen, das „Buddy-System“ mit Nadine, die Geschichte und die gegensätzlichen Hintergründe der Charaktere nahtloser in den Spielverlauf integrieren und reflektieren? Eine der größten Herausforderungen war auch das Gebiet, dass du gerade gespielt hast, mit einem Hauch „Open World“, in dem du die Reihenfolge deiner Missionsziele und die Herangehensweise selbst bestimmen kannst. Heimlich, wenn du lieber schleichst, kämpferisch, wenn du lieber kämpfst. Oder du gehst den Konfrontationen einfach so gut wie möglich aus dem Weg und kommst trotzdem problemlos und stimmig in der Geschichte voran. FANDOM: Letzte Frage: Du hast bereits an unterschiedlichen Stellen wie deinem Eurogamer-Interview erwähnt, dass es in der Welt von Uncharted noch so viele Geschichten zu erzählen gibt, und ich stimme dem voll und ganz zu. Ich möchte nicht in gefährliche Gewässer mit Fragen wie „welches Spiel kommt denn als nächstes?“ vordringen, daher lassen wir das mal außen vor. Stattdessen würde mich interessieren: Was sind, Chloe und Nadine ausgeschlossen, deine ganz persönlichen Favoriten? Welche oder wessen Geschichten würdest du selbst gerne umgesetzt sehen? Shaun Escayg: Hmm ... das ist eine ... sehr schön formulierte Frage. Ich würde sagen, es gibt einfach so eine große Auswahl. Persönlich mag ich Sullivan sehr, wie wohl fast jeder andere auch ... oder Cutter. Es gibt so viele und die Welt ist so groß. Wir haben immer noch mehrere Seiten an Geschichten, die wir in Erwägung gezogen hatten, bevor wir uns auf die Chloes Story geeinigt haben. Ich weiß es nicht. Wir sind noch so mit unserem jetzigen Projekt beschäftigt, daher: Wer weiß. FANDOM: Du würdest also am liebsten Sullys oder Cutters Geschichten in einem Spiel erzählt sehen? Shaun Escayg: Ich würde Sully liebend gerne wieder in einem Spiel sehen. Meine ganz persönlich Wahl. Arne Meyer (Communications Director at Naughty Dog): Kann ich meine Stimme für Eddy Raja abgeben? Wir haben ihn nie wirklich sterben sehen. Das wäre total wie 'ne Seifenoper. Man sieht ihn nicht tatsächlich sterben, er lebt noch irgendwo, vielleicht mit ein paar Narben. Wenn meine Stimme für irgendwas zählen würde, würde ich sie ihm geben. Shaun Escayg: Damit haben wir also doch noch einen weiteren Charakter auf unserer Liste! FANDOM: Vielen Dank für das Interview! Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag